


Холистический лжец

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy References, universe tricks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Каждая сказанная им ложь оставляла во Вселенной огромный след.





	

**Author's Note:**

> зарисовка на коленке после 6-ой серии. это было неизбежно.  
> отсылки к "Автостопом по Галактике" Дугласа Адамса.  
> его книги о Дирке Джентли не читала, потому сплошные хэдканоны и ощущения от сериала.

_— Ты не мой брат. Ты... кто-то другой._

 

Каждая сказанная им ложь сдвигала что-то колоссальное. Что-то космическое. Что-то настолько далёкое от здешней жизни, что его это вряд ли когда-нибудь коснётся.

Где-то в далёкой-далёкой галактике на голову учёному упало пропитанное ложью Тодда Бротцмана фиолетовое яблоко — так был изобретён универсальный переводчик.* Первый его прототип, правда, прогрыз себе путь через ушной канал подопытного — прямо в мозг — но в настоящей науке невозможно обойтись без жертв.

Тодд не помнил, когда соврал впервые. Да и разве вообще кто-нибудь запоминает подобное? Отмечает потом годовщину? Может, даже получает подарки? Тодд не помнил — но где-то в неназываемом созвездии этот день является национальным праздником. В этот день принято дарить врагам грызлодёры**, а друзьям — ужасные стихи. Никак иначе. Говорят, это помогает отличать первых от вторых.

Чем больше Тодд врал, тем сложнее было остановиться. Кто знал, что ложь может так облегчить жизнь — если, конечно, не обращать внимания на страх быть пойманным или гораздо позднее проснувшийся стыд? И Тодд врал: сначала родным, потом друзьям и преподавателям, а после — самому себе. Врать самому себе оказалось гораздо легче, чем не спать по ночам.

Ложь превратилась в искусство. Память стала подводить гораздо реже, чем на скучных занятиях в университете. А потом Тодд добрался по оправданий и придумал параребулитис, панические и поразительно яркие галлюцинации, здорово мешавшие жить и требовавшие дорогого лечения. Эта болезнь обеспечивала ему постоянный поток карманных денег и существовала только в его воображении: потому, когда заболела Аманда, он испугался по-настоящему. Накативший страх не походил на неприятную, но мимолётную волну жара. Это было что-то ледяное, что-то далёкое, то, что должно было оставаться в космических плоскостях и никогда не появляться в его жизни.

Сначала Тодд ей не поверил. Они рассказывали друг другу всё — или почти всё, ведь последние несколько лет Бротцман филигранно выстраивал вокруг себя клетку из лжи, очень красивую на вид. Тодд подумал, что Аманда могла догадаться. Вот только она никогда бы не стала обманывать родителей.

Аманда Бротцман порой врала самой себе — как и все люди. Но передавшаяся ей по наследству выдуманная болезнь не походила на ложь. Она была до ужаса реальной. В ресторане у края Вселенной такую реальность назвали бы «чокнутой» и, вполне вероятно, отправили бы её владельца на карантин. В распоряжении Аманды были только земные таблетки и помощь семьи. Особенно брата, который стал для неё примером, героически поборов собственную болезнь. Позже она узнает, что нельзя победить то, что никогда не существовало. Позже, но всё-таки не слишком поздно.

Чем больше Тодд Бротцман врал, тем ближе он подбирался к Дирку Джентли. Последний не имел привычки врать людям: он предпочитал термин «недоговорка». Да и специализировался он не на лжи, а на преступлениях. На их преследовании. На случайном увязывании в проблемах, кажущихся неразрешимыми. Или вроде того.

Когда Тодд перестал врать, Вселенная укоризненно взглянула на него глазами космического кита, но он, конечно, ничего не заметил. Чуть позже она посмотрит на него глазами электрической акулы, но Тодд снова ничего не заметит. Его самая большая ложь — настолько большая, что умудрилась ворваться в реальность — продолжала тащить его к работе в той злополучной гостинице, где однажды произойдёт убийство. Эта ложь сделала своё дело уже тогда, когда Тодд прошипел «Я не твой Ватсон», а потом умерла, упав несколькими тихими словами у ног Аманды.

Врать себе — это как врать небольшой автономной Вселенной, которая вряд ли восстанет против самой себя. Тодд успокоил себя тем, что сестра простит его, даже когда узнает, что «параребулитис» сложился из названия телевизионного шоу и состава таблеток от кашля. И это тоже была ложь. Почти безобидная: она всего лишь заставила разбиться горшок с геранью, который падал где-то далеко отовсюду.

Чем дольше Тодд оставался рядом с Дирком Джентли, тем меньше он врал. Вселенная вздыхала спокойнее и наблюдала, как две холистических дороги становятся одной.

После конца следовало начало, но об этом не стоило знать ни лжецам, ни детективам.

__________________________________  
Примечания:  
*https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%B1%D0%BA%D0%B0 - вавилонская рыбка  
**https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%B3%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%B7%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%91%D1%80 - пангалактический грызлодёр


End file.
